Witch and Ginger
by LollypopBallgowns
Summary: Sylla Blake moved to Britain fully expecting it to be horrible. When Fred Weasley finds out he takes it upon himself to change her mind. Reviews make me update faster. Also they make me happy. -COMPLETE!-
1. Chapter 1

There was no denying it now, Sylla mused, she was stuck. Literally. As in she was stuck in a tree. No, she hadn't climbed the tree and now didn't know how to get down. Her boots were caught in the tree and she was hanging upside down. To make things worse, there was no one around to help her as Sylla liked to read in private.

Her thoughts turned to the mourning of her book which was resting on a branch a little below her. If she could just stretch a little bit more... Snap! The branch broke and Sylla plummeted towards the ground.

Her back ached, her head ached and her legs, arms and hands were covered in scratches from the countless branches she had brushed past in her not-so-graceful trip down. She was in absolutely no mood to get up and walk back home. Besides, Sylla thought irritably , if she went home she'd have to explain what happened to her clothes.

As she was thinking these unpleasant thoughts, Sylla spotted a ginger boy heading her groaned and buried her head in her knees, hoping he'd take that as a sign to go away and leave her alone. He didn't.

"Are you alright?" His words were concerned, but there was a tone of faint amusement in his voice.

She nodded, wishing he would go away. Go away and leave her with her book.

"Can I help?" Still amused.

That last little burst of amusement was too much for Sylla to take and she snapped her head up, ready to tell him, in no unclear terms exactly what he could do. As she looked up, though, she caught sight of her book still caught in the tree. Right beside it were her boots.

It pained her to ask him for help, but there was no way she could pull off climbing that tree again.

"Could you go get those for me?" The words came out snappish, and she cringed inwardly at her tone.

The boy raised an eyebrow. Damn him, she had always wanted to learn how to do that. It made everything people said come out twice as sarcastic.

Clearing her throat, she turned away and added a quiet "Please."

There was a silence and for a moment she was afraid he was going to make her repeat it. Frankly she wasn't sure her pride could handle that.

"Blimey, you're American!"

"Canadian." She corrected.

"Oh. Well, anyway, since you asked so nicely."

She lifted her head and saw him already climbing. Thank God.

He got down with her book, and boots.

"Here you go." God, he sounded happy.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

There was another quiet moment, almost silent except for the sounds of her pulling her boots on. Then..

"So, what brings you to Britain?"

"I'm going to a new school here."

"You moved for that? Couldn't you just have gone to a school in Canada?"

"Well, it's a special school, see, and they don't have one in Canada. Besides, since it's a boarding school, my parents don't have to move."

"Oh."

Sylla stood up then. "Thanks and it's been fun talking to you and all, but I gotta go."

He nodded. "See ya, Witch Girl."

If anyone else had heard it would have sounded insulting, but Sylla froze. Then after a second, she cracked a half-hearted smile and replied.

"Later, Ginger"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is really cliche. Please Review, I'll give you a digital cookie.**

 **Also I didn't say this in the last chapter so I'll say it now, I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters.**

Sylla couldn't believe no one had deigned to explain to her how to find Platform 9 ¾ . Honestly did they expect her to figure it out. Was this a test?! She was starting to panic, her parents had a flight to catch so they had left already. If she couldn't figure it out, she'd be stuck here.

She was about to completely freak out, when she heard a familiar voice.

"Oi, Witch Girl!"

Sylla turned around trying to keep the relief off her face. "Ginger!"

Then a pause as she took in the fact that there were two. "Gingers..?"

Ginger turned and looked at his twin. Or his twin looked at him. Sylla really couldn't tell.

"Fred, seeing as I've never seen her before I'm assuming she is talking to you."

"Right you are George." Ginger-or rather- Fred replied. "How are you Witch Girl."

"Just peachy, Ginger. I'd be better if someone had told me how to get onto the train, but they haven't and now I'm stuck."

"You seem to be making a habit out of getting stuck, Witch Girl, what would you do if I didn't come along to rescue you?"

Sylla rolled her eyes. "Do you know how to get to the platform then?"

"Yup." Fred replied grinning. "But the real question is; should I tell you?"

At this point, his twin cut in. "Sorry, Fred's not very smart sometimes. Just run towards the ticket barrier between Platform 9 and 10, and don't stop 'till you're there."

Sylla gaped at him. "You're joking, right."

"100 percent serious."

"If I run into a wall, I will come after you. I'll stab you in your sleep."

They both laughed and watched as Sylla brushed hair out of her face, and ran towards the wall at full speed.

When she opened her eyes again, she was in front of a sign that informed her, yes she was in fact on Platform 9 and ¾ .

"See, aren't you glad you trusted us?"

Sylla turned around grinning. "I didn't trust you Ginger, I trusted your twin there. "

Fred put a hand to his heart. "You injure me, Blake"

"How do you know my name?"

"I'll tell you if you tell me how you knew I wasn't George."

She sighed. "You have a scar near your right ear."

"Well done, Blake, you'll be the next Sherlock yet."

"Your turn, Ginger."

He smiled sheepishly. "It's written on your suitcase."

Sylla turned around, surprised, and sure enough in big black letters, was her name.

"So you know my name, care to tell me yours?"

"Fred Weasley."

"What happened to your twin?"

"Probably gone to find seats. Want to come find him with me?"

Sylla put one hand on her hip, and cocked her head to the side. "Why, Ginger are you asking me to come sit with you?"

Fred grinned. "I guess I am."


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, here's chapter 3, I was really bored. I might come back and fix it later.**

Five Years Later

Sylla stood on Platform 9 ¾ checking her watch. She had been up since two am, reorganizing everything in her trunk by color and size. It was something she did when she couldn't sleep. And last night Sylla was way too excited to sleep.

"If that idiot doesn't show up soon, I'm going to go find a compartment without him." She mumbled irritatedly looking at her watch. Fred insisted on her waiting for George and him before finding a compartment. He claimed that there was a perfect compartment each year, and only they knew how to find it.

Just as she was about to pull out a book-because as much as she complained, she'd never leave without him- she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Sylla."

She turned around, and saw Harry standing behind her.

"Harry! Did you come with Ron?" she asked

Harry grinned. "Fred's over there if that's what you wanted to know."

She smiled back at him, and ruffled his already messy black hair, noting with dismay that she had to reach up to do it.

Sylla had stopped growing after she reached 5'3, much to her distress. She was trying to avoid looking at Ron, knowing that he was probably even taller.

"Sylla! Over here!" She turned back around, and saw Angelina, Katie, George, and Fred standing by the train.

"Honestly, Sylla you kept us waiting _forever._ Can you hurry it up next ti-Ow!" Fred's grin turned into a grimace as he rubbed his arm.

"Angie, Sylla pinched me!" Fred turned to Angelina for support. "Why is she so mean?"

"Probably 'cuz she's closer to Hell."

Sylla turned her glare on George. "Was that a height joke Georgie?"

"George run!" Fred shouted. "I'll hold her!."

The group dissolved in laughter.

Only later, when they were sitting in the 'special' compartment, did Sylla remember her news.

"Oh yeah, guys, I heard there's going to be something big going on at Hogwarts this year."

Fred and George both suddenly turned grumpy.

"Yeah, Percy's been going on and on about a surprise, trying to get us to ask him so he can tell us it's classified ministry business." George scowled

"Great bloody git that he is." Fred added moodily.

"Y'know, I don't think I've ever actually figured out what git means. Is it just like idiot, or is it jerk?"

"Git is just an unpleasant person." Angelina explained. "But while we're on the subject, do Canadians really have maple syrup for breakfast?"

Sylla laughed, "No, I mean we have maple taffy, but that's not for breakfast."

Katie looked mildly unnerved "I'm not sure if I want to know, but what's maple taffy?"

"You pour maple syrup on snow, wait for it to cool, then scoop it up with a stick."

Everyone started to laugh. Sylla patiently waited it out.

Fred was the first one to calm down, and see her serene face. "Hold on guys! She's not joking!"

That shut them up. Katie leaned in close and inspected her face.

"What?!"

Sylla nodded "It tastes pretty good too, but while we're discussing these things, do you guys think you drink more tea than the average person?"

Fred looked offended. "If we do, it's only because British tea is so delicious."

"Is that a yes?"

The rest of the ride back passed happily, without mention of Percy or other unpleasant subjects.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay these chapters are really short, but I update like every day, so I feel like it balances out**

Katie, Sylla, Angelina, were in the common room, discussing their schedules, making sure they had the same classes. Suddenly Katie sat up.

"Wait, am I the only one who took Divination?!"

"What? Why would you take Divination, Trelawney's a psycho." Angelina looked disgusted.

"Wait, Ange, you didn't take Divination?" Sylla sat up too, the comfort she was feeling replaced by dread.

Angelina groaned. "Dammit, I thought it was stupid. I'm gonna be all alone."

"Maybe Fred or George or Lee took it?"

"Took what?" Fred plopped himself down in the armchair beside Sylla.

"Divination. Ange is the only one of us who did."

Actually, we were just yelling at George for doing the exact same thing." Lee answered, throwing an arm around Katie. The two had been going out since fourth year. They were nauseatingly cute together.

"You too Ange? Blimey, what a coincidence." George, having gotten there last, was forced to sit on the last seat available. Right next to Angelina.

"Sometimes I'm almost positive you guys do this on purpose." Angelina raised her eyebrows at Fred. He grinned back unashamed.

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about. Right, Sylla?" He winked at the girl, who was meanwhile, wondering whether George and Angelina both being the only ones to take Divination, was really a coincidence. Sylla knew Ange liked George, and she thought George like Ange, the real question was why they hadn't gotten together yet. She might have to do something about it.

"Sylla, you're supposed to be backing me up here." Fred was poking her, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Hmm? Whatever it is, you're probably wrong."

"What? Sylla you don't actually think that, right?"

"Of course not, I'm sure you're very smart, even though you don't show it."

"Really?"

Sylla looked up, suddenly suspicious. "Whatever you're going to-Aughh!"

She didn't get to finish because Fred picked her up. "Take it back yet, Witch Girl?"

Sylla had to laugh when he used his old nickname for her.

"Not on your life, Ginger."

He dumped her on the couch and started tickling her. Immediately she started shrieking with laughter, very unattractively, she was sure. Fred stopped for a minute.

"How bout now?"

Sylla got up, still wiping tears of laughter from her eyes. Picking up a cushion, she advanced towards Fred. "Are you sure you don't want to get down on your knees and beg my forgiveness?"

Fred laughed. "No way."

Sylla threw the pillow at him, that is, she pretended to, and watched his arms fly up in self-defense. Then when they lowered to see what happened to the pillow, Sylla struck.

She nearly died of laughter looking at his confused expression. In fact she was so busy laughing, she didn't notice George sneaking up behind her with a pillow.

Sylla's laughter stopped when she was attacked by a pillow in the back of the head. "Ow!"

George shrugged. "He is my twin, you know."

Angelina threw a pillow at him from the couch. George clutched at his heart.

"Betrayal! From you Ange?"

"Sorry, George, Sylla was defending my honor."  
Soon it turned into a boys vs. girls pillow fight, and eventually, someone had to come in and tell them to shut up. Sylla would have thrown a pillow at them but she was too tired.

Evidently Fred was thinking somewhere along the same lines, as he picked up a cushion, and half-heartedly threw it the person, who Sylla was now recognizing as Head Boy. The pillow didn't even make it halfway, and the Head Boy shot them all a withering look, before leaving.

Sylla took out her anger by sticking her tongue out at his back.


	5. Chapter 5

**This one's the longest so far. I feel accomplished.**

Sylla walked into Divination with a bag full of books, a very happy ginger, and a bar of chocolate. The room was full of heady smoke, and at the head of it was Professor Trelawney, shawls draped around her, despite the heat, and her eyes, already enhanced by her glasses, blinking in what she clearly thought was a mystical manner.

Sylla frowned down at her chocolate bar. "I might need more of this."

Fred was looking at Professor Trelawney. "Y'know, I reckon she might be as looney as Lovegood."

Sylla looked up from contemplating her chocolate bar."Who?"

"Luna Lovegood." He was about to say more when Professor Trelawney decided to start the class.

After her usual routine, which was going around, predicting depressing, bleak futures for all of them, Trelawney told them to divide into pairs and attempt to read each others palms, with the help of _The Power of Palmistry,_ which seemed to be just as dramatic as Trelawney.

Sylla looked around for a second, Katie had already gone off with Lee.

"Alright, Fred, lets see what horrors lie in your future." They had long since figured out how to pass Divination, just make up horrible fates, and she'd lap it up. It was an easy A, or O in this case.

Fred held out his hand. "You first."

Sylla placed her hand on his, telling herself the butterflies she felt were from the perfumed smoke still filling the room.

"Hmm," Fred stared at it, turning his head, first one way, then another. "Interesting."

Sylla rolled her eyes. "Oh, just get on with it."

"You." He paused, presumably for effect. "Will fall head over heels for a handsome ginger."

She smiled at him. "Well, I'll keep that in mind if I ever see one."

Fred glared at her. "I'll have you know, you've already seen one. Two, I suppose, but only one counts."

"Fred, I see where you're going with this, but I've only met Charlie once."

He grinned, then quickly tried to cover it up with a hurt expression, but the sight only spurred her on

"Oh. I understand now. Honestly Fred, don't you think Bill's too old for me."

The sight of him trying to hold back laughter was too much for Sylla, and she grabbed a pillow, burying her giggles in it, so as not to disturb the class.

"I see how it is, Blake." Fred sniffed, doing his best impression of Lucius Malfoy.

"Your turn." She remarked cheerfully.

Still doing his best to maintain a haughty, disdainful air, he leaned over and placed his hand on hers.

"Well. I think that line there means you're going to go through a near death experience. Soon, but not that soon."

Sylla squinted at his palm again. Despite her constant jokes about it, she understood Divination very well. Palm reading, and star gazing, and interpreting random shapes, all came relatively easy for her.

"You're not going to have money problems when you grow up, and you'll only fall in love once."

She looked up to see Fred staring. "Blimey, Syll, you're pretty good at that."

"Wait to see if it comes true, before going on with the compliments." She laughed.

He waved that off. "Oh I'm sure it will. Someone like me is destined for good luck."

Only when Professor Trelawney finally dismissed them and they stepped outside for their next class, did they finally meet up again with the rest of their friends. As they were walking towards Potions, they saw a blonde girl with radishes in her ears walk by with Ginny Weasley.

Angelina shook her head in an amused way. "Luna Lovegood at it again."

"Why does she have radishes in her ears." Sylla wondered out loud.

"Probably thinks it's a way to draw nargles near or something like that."

"What? Nargles don't exist!"

Fred nodded sagely. "Yes, well Luna's a little psycho."

Sylla stopped walking abruptly. "A little psycho." She repeated

"Well, yes." Angelina was staring worriedly at her, as though wondering if she hadn't gone a little crazy too.

"So…" Sylla paused. "So, you could say she's a _luna_ tic."

Angelina groaned. "You know, I think you've inhaled too much perfumed smoke."

Fred turned to Sylla, who was still laughing, with a perplexed expression on his face. "I think the fact that you find that as funny as you do, proves that you are far more crazy than Luna Lovegood will ever be."

Sylla straightened up, still giggling slightly. "I haven't the slightest clue what you are going on about." She said, in a bad impersonation of a British accent.

Five voices piped up at the same time. "That is NOT what we sound like!"

 **A/N: I laughed harder than I should have at that pun.**


	6. Chapter 6

Potions was dull, and Sylla found herself yawning. While Snape talked,she doodled on a sheet of paper. She drew a little man, and then a little woman, and made them hold hands. Smiling down at her doodle, she added flowers and hearts. Then a little lipstick mark on the man's face. About to add a beauty mark on the woman's face, she became aware of a stabbing feeling in her right arm. Turning her head to the side, she realized Fred was poking her with his quill.

When she looked over, he passed her a note. It only had one word on it.

 _Hangman?_

In response, she drew nine blanks, and the podium where the stick man would hang. She passed it back to him.

 _A?_

 __ _ _ _ _ _ A _ _ __

 _E?_

Sylla inwardly cursed. She was the one who had told him to guess all vowels first, because every word had at least one. Apparently he had taken her advice to heart.

As they played on, her word was revealed to be microwave. She had won, which was no surprise considering her superior intellect. She wrote this on a note to Fred, to which he responded with a claim that he didn't know what a microwave was.

 _More proof of my superior intellect._

 _That's no fair! I'm a pureblood!_

 _I fail to see how that is MY fault._

 _...Cheater._

She was enjoying herself, until Snape came along.

"So, thinks herself too good to join class?"

Fred stiffened, and Sylla senses that he was going to open his mouth, which would have just gotten them in more trouble, so she pinched him.

Snape kept lecturing, but Sylla was too distracted to listen.

"Lily…" She found herself muttering.

Snape inhaled sharply. "Detention, Miss. Blake. Come to this room after classes end."

Fred opened his mouth to say something again, but Snape didn't give him the chance, He swept back to the front of the room, mumbling under his breath.

"Well." Katie whispered from behind them. "That was weird."

After classes ended, she went to the Potions room to serve her detention. Without looking up from his desk he informed her that she would be organizing Potion ingredients, in alphabetical order.

Sylla sighed, and turned to start.

"Wait."

She turned back around, knowing what he wanted.

"Who told you to say that name."

"No one told me."

"Don't lie to me !" He was spitting with rage, but the answer she had, was likely not the one he wanted.

"It's true sir, sometimes I see an image, or a shadow of something surrounding people. You had an abundance of lilies. Clear white lilies. I don't normally let things slip out, but with you there were so many of them-"

He cut her off. "I see."

Taking this as her cue, she left to go organize the ingredients.

When she got back to the common room, she found her friends waiting for her. They obviously expected her to have a story.

"Well?" George asked after she'd sat down and closed her eyes.

She opened one eye. "Well, what Georgie?"

"What happened with Snape?" Lee seemed just as impatient as George.

"Nothing happened, I just sorted Potion ingredients."

"What?!"

"Didn't he yell at you?!"

"Well, a little, yes."

"We thought for sure, he'd almost kill you!"

"Well, he didn't."

"After you muttered Lily under your breath, he exploded."

"Never seen anything like it, mate."

"Why'd you say it?"

Sylla stood up, suddenly very tired. "I need some sleep. See ya tomorrow, guys."


	7. Chapter 7

**Ughh, I'm running out of ideas. Does it show? Seriously, do you guys have any ideas?**

Sylla stood behind a tree, wrapped up in a coat and scarf, snowball in hand. The tip of her tongue protruded from her mouth as as she dared to take small peeks out from behind the leaves. She imagined she looked ridiculous, but it helped her concentrate, so she'd have to deal with it.

She had purposely left for Herbology a couple of minutes early, so she could get here and wait for them to pass by.

She snuck another look, but quickly moved her head back when she heard voices.

"Honestly George, when you and Fred become beggars, don't come to me for scraps." Angelina was coming closer.

"Oi! I'll have you know, me and George have a plan."

They were almost there, and-

Thwap!

"Yes! Got you! Ha! Sucker! And you said I couldn't aim if my life depended on it! Who can't aim now?!" Sylla jumped up and down, very happy for herself.

Then seeing Fred bend to the ground, she turned and ran, still laughing.

"Come back and fight like a man, Syll!"

"Woman, Fred!" She yelled back.

He caught up, of course. She hated running, and he was on the quidditch team.

Next thing she knew she was lying on the ground, Fred on top of her.

"Owch."

"You okay?" He asked concernedly.

"Yeah." She opened her eyes and realized just how close they were. Her face heated up, despite the bitter cold, and she turned away, flushing.

Fred leaned closer, and closer until he was just centimeters away from her face. He moved a little bit more and-

" _Does this mean I win?_ " He whispered into her ear.

Sylla blinked. Once, then twice. Then very slowly she propped herself onto her elbows, and raised her face to his.

" _No_." She whispered back

He grinned at her, then rolled off. Sylla sat up and watched him walk back.

She was a bit disappointed. He hadn't even blushed! As she caught up with the rest of the group, though, she noticed his ears slowly fading back to normal, and grinned to herself.

In Herbology, Angelina and Katie cornered Sylla.

"So, you and Fred, huh?" Katie asked casually.

Sylla sighed, she had known this would be coming. "Nope."

"Are you sure?" Angelina waggled her eyebrows. "You guys seemed pretty _close_ earlier. If you know what I mean."

"I don't know what you mean."

"C'mon Syll, you guys were practically making out in the snow."

Sylla turned around to make sure no one else had heard. "We weren't!" She hissed.

"No?" Katie asked, "Sure looked like it,"

"We were just…" She remembered how close they had been, and reddened again. "Talking."

"If you say so." Angelina said, clearly unbelieving.

"I say so. But if we're going to talk about relationships, what about you and George?"

"That is a very nice plant, Sylla. Want to talk about the plant? I think you want to talk about the plant."

Sylla shook her head, smiling. "Revenge is sweet."

Katie laughed. "She's got you there, Ange."

Angelina groaned, lifting her hands up, in a I-surrender gesture. "I give up."


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry, I haven't updated for a while. I've been kinda busy** ** _._**

Sylla stretched out on the couch, yawning. Her Transfiguration essay still wasn't done, and it was 11 p.m. Opening up the textbook, she looked down again at the words written, reading the same paragraph over and over without really understanding what she was reading.

 _I'll finish it tomorrow,_ she decided, closing her textbook. But did she really want to get up and go back to bed? _Maybe I'll just sleep here for the night,_ she thought, snuggling into the back of the couch. Her eyes closed, and she drifted off.

"Sylla!" 'That's my name' she tried to say, but her mouth wouldn't open, so she just lay there.

"Sylla!" Someone was shaking her now.

"Muunnghh." She managed to get out.

"Sylla!" One last shake. Her eyes slowly opened, and then she was staring into the freckled face of Fred Weasley.

Sylla pushed herself up, off the couch. "Whaddya want." She said, rubbing her eyes, pushing hair out her mouth.

"Sylla, love, as nice as you look sleeping, you have to get up. Class is starting."

She barely registered the compliment. "Class?" Her eyes flew to the clock on the wall. "Holy crap, class!"

"Yup." Fred stood and watched as Sylla flew around in a frenzy, running into the bathroom to brush her hair, and her teeth. She looked down at her wrinkled robes and frowned.

"Ready?" Fred asked cheerfully.

"Why are you so happy? You're late for class too!"

Fred shrugged. "Nobody's surprised if I'm late. Plus Katie bet me a sickle you would bite me if I woke you up."

She grabbed her bag. "Okay, let's go."

They walked at a leisurely pace, despite Sylla insistence that they hurry. Fred refused to walk any faster than a stroll. "Fred! C'mon!"

"Fred, I'm going to leave you!"

"You can't." He replied, grinning.

"Oh yeah, why not?" Sylla scowled.

"Because Transfiguration isn't being held in the classroom today."

"What?! Where is it then?!"

Fred smirked. "Not telling."

"Fred!"

"You'll just have to follow me. At my own pace."

Sylla rolled her eyes but slowed down.

"Seriously, I'm going to get in trouble."

"No, you won't."

"Why not?"

"I told the teacher you had a headache, and that's why you were sleeping in."

Sylla grinned. "I like the way you think!"

"You can thank me later. Buy me chocolate or something."

Sylla groaned good-naturedly. "I'm the one who needs chocolate. Putting up with you takes all of my strength."

"A gift basket would be nice too." Fred mused.

"Another Hogsmeade trip is coming up soon." Sylla said. "It's almost Christmas break."  
"Are you staying for Christmas, Syll?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Yeah."

"So where is Transfiguration being held?" Sylla asked.

"In McGonagall's room." He admitted.

Back in the common room after classes, Sylla started working again on her essay.

"I'm finally done!" She collapsed on the couch half an hour later.

"I'm hungry." George complained from the couch.

"You just had dinner." Katie said incredulously. "You _can't_ be hungry now."

"I'm telling you I'm starving." George said, and right on cue his stomach rumbled.

"You know what? I'm feeling a bit peckish, myself. I think I'll head to the kitchens." Fred said, standing up and stretching. He looked at Sylla and winked.

She got the message immediately. "Yeah, me too. Coming Ange?"

"I'm not all that hungry." Angelina said, looking up from her book.

"C'mon, please." Sylla pleaded.

"You guys go on." This time she didn't even bother to look up.

Sylla changed tactics. "Katie come here for a sec, please."

A very exasperated Katie got up and walked past a very confused George, and a very amused Fred.

"I'll owe you one." Sylla whispered.

Katie hesitated. "Two." She whispered back.

"What? It isn't even that big of a favor!"

"I've done this twice! And both times when you guys came back, it was a failure!"

"We're going for a more direct approach this time! It'll work."

"I don't care! I've done it twice, so two favors!"

Their muttered conversation came to an end, as Sylla mumbled a quick "Fine."

Then Katie grabbed Angelina, leading them to the corner to have a quick whispering conversation themselves.

Mostly it was just Katie doing the talking, with a few hand gestures and quick points at Lee, who looked like it was taking all his energy not to laugh.

A look around the room showed why. George looked so confused, Sylla couldn't stop herself from smiling.

Angelina walked over to them, resigned. "Let's go."

Sylla winked at Fred, then walked forward with Angelina.


	9. Chapter 9

**Kayla DeLana: I love** ** _you_** **for saying that.**

Sylla looked at Fred, waiting for the signal that meant they were almost there. He nodded almost imperceptibly, and she turned to the wall, watching it carefully. If Fred was right, there should be a lumpy brick along the wall somewhere. She kept looking but she couldn't find it.

Suddenly she felt someone kick the back of her leg. She turned to see Fred blinking innocently.

"Sorry Syll', spider. "

She glared and turned back around. That kick meant that it was right in front of her. She looked back at the wall. There!

"Hey, Ange, come look at this." She called, pretending to be excited.

"What is it?" Angelina peered around her.

"No idea." She lied.

Now, Fred had said to push the brick. Sylla pressed on it, lightly at first and then harder. It swung open.

"Wow!" Fred joined in. "Never noticed that before."

Sylla winced, she would have to talk to him about his acting skills.

"You can go in first Sylla." Angelina said. "You found it, after all."  
Sylla looked at Angelina's narrowed eyes. _She knows something is up._ There was no time to waste.

"Fred!" She yelled. "Plan B!"

Fred nodded.

Sylla grabbed Angelina by the arm, and before she had time to react, pushed her into the room, while Fred did the same to George.

Then Fred grabbed the door and held it shut, while Sylla locked it.

They heard George yelling, and Angelina releasing a few not-so-PG-13 words of her own. Sylla cast a charm that made the room soundproof, and listened to George's swears, and Angelina's promises that when she got out, she would make sure Fred could never have children again, quieten down until they couldn't be heard.

Fred turned to her. "Do you reckon it'll work?"

Sylla smirked. "When we get back they'll be making out."

Fred offered her his arm in a jokey way. "To the kitchens then?"

Sylla smiled, taking it. "Away we go."

"Oh yes, Flopsy will be very happy to serve. Very happy indeed." The small elf before, bowed low, and left to get their food.

"Are house elves always like this?" Sylla asked, slightly unnerved by all the bowing and scraping the tiny creature had done. She wasn't used to getting treated like royalty.

"Always." Fred said, reaching over to get a cookie from the tray it had given them before it left. He offered one to her, and she shook her head, still full from dinner.

Instead she took a long sip of her tea, thinking.

"When do you think we should go check on them?" She asked.

Fred looked at the clock. "Half an hour, I'd say."

"That long? It's already been fifteen minutes."

"It probably took that long for them to realize we aren't coming back for a while."

The house elf returned with a tray of chicken wings. "Food, for young master Weasley, and his girlfriend."

Sylla almost choked on her tea. "We-we're not- not- like that."

Flopsy looked confused. "Oh no, Flopsy's sorry. Other students have been saying-"

Sylla spit out her tea, as Fred burst into laughter. "Who's been saying that!"

"Flopsy mustn't tell." Flopsy said, shaking her head.

Sylla wiped her mouth, and regarded the still laughing Fred with a disdainful look.

"C'mon Fred, let's go." She said, walking out of the kitchen, leaving him to convince the house elf, that, no, no she wasn't mad, not at all, wonderful service, really.

Fred walked out with a hurt look on his face. "Sylla, why would you leave your boyfriend to deal with that all alone?"

Sylla had started walking away as soon as she had heard 'boyfriend.'

"Sylla!" He called after her. "Sylla, does this mean you want to break up!"

He started laughing, and Sylla couldn't keep up the angry act anymore, she started laughing too.

They walked back to Angelina and George, each lost in their own thoughts. _Was that flirting?_ Sylla wondered. _I'll have to talk to Angelina and Katie about it afterwards_. Sylla had had remarkably little experience in the art of flirting. Her mother was, well, to say overprotective, was to put it lightly.

They reached the brick, and turned to look at each other.

"Ready?" Fred asked.

"I'm a bit worried." Sylla admitted. "On three?"

"On three." He agreed.

"One. Two. Three!" They both pressed on the brick at the same time.

And at the same time they froze.

George and Angelina were pressed against each other. _Making out._

She gaped, the eleven year old in her wanting nothing more to gag, the fifteen year old in her telling her to grow up.

They weren't noticed, and after a moment, Fred spoke up.

"So, we'll just leave you to it then."

They both backed out quickly before the kissing couple could react.

"Well." Fred said eventually, as they were walking back to the common room.

"Well." Sylla replied. She couldn't stop staring at his face. What would it feel like to kiss like that, she wondered. Would it feel good?

"Sylla?" Fred asked.

"Umm… yeah?" She said bringing her gaze to his eyes.

"We're at the common room." He grinned. "Blimey Syll' I know I'm attractive, but you don't have to stare like that."

Her face flushed and she mumbled something unintelligible about freckles, and noses, before rushing upstairs as fast as she could. God, she _had_ to talk to Katie and Angelina.

 **Alright guys, that one was pretty long. I think I deserve a prize. Please review and tell me what you thought!**


	10. Chapter 10

There was no denying it now, Sylla mused, she was stuck. Literally. As in she was stuck in a tree. No, she hadn't climbed the tree and now didn't know how to get down. Her boots were caught in the tree and she was hanging upside down. To make things worse, there was no one around to help her as Sylla liked to read in private.

Her thoughts turned to the mourning of her book which was resting on a branch a little below her. If she could just stretch a little bit more... Snap! The branch broke and Sylla plummeted towards the ground.

Her back ached, her head ached and her legs, arms and hands were covered in scratches from the countless branches she had brushed past in her not-so-graceful trip down. She was in absolutely no mood to get up and walk back home. Besides, Sylla thought irritably , if she went home she'd have to explain what happened to her clothes.

As she was thinking these unpleasant thoughts, Sylla spotted a ginger boy heading her groaned and buried her head in her knees, hoping he'd take that as a sign to go away and leave her alone. He didn't.

"Are you alright?" His words were concerned, but there was a tone of faint amusement in his voice.

She nodded, wishing he would go away. Go away and leave her with her book.

"Can I help?" Still amused.

That last little burst of amusement was too much for Sylla to take and she snapped her head up, ready to tell him, in no unclear terms exactly what he could do. As she looked up, though, she caught sight of her book still caught in the tree. Right beside it were her boots.

It pained her to ask him for help, but there was no way she could pull off climbing that tree again.

"Could you go get those for me?" The words came out snappish, and she cringed inwardly at her tone.

The boy raised an eyebrow. Damn him, she had always wanted to learn how to do that. It made everything people said come out twice as sarcastic.

Clearing her throat, she turned away and added a quiet "Please."

There was a silence and for a moment she was afraid he was going to make her repeat it. Frankly she wasn't sure her pride could handle that.

"Blimey, you're American!"

"Canadian." She corrected.

"Oh. Well, anyway, since you asked so nicely."

She lifted her head and saw him already climbing. Thank God.

He got down with her book, and boots.

"Here you go." God, he sounded happy.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

There was another quiet moment, almost silent except for the sounds of her pulling her boots on. Then..

"So, what brings you to Britain?"

"I'm going to a new school here."

"You moved for that? Couldn't you just have gone to a school in Canada?"

"Well, it's a special school, see, and they don't have one in Canada. Besides, since it's a boarding school, my parents don't have to move."

"Oh."

Sylla stood up then. "Thanks and it's been fun talking to you and all, but I gotta go."

He nodded. "See ya, Witch Girl."

If anyone else had heard it would have sounded insulting, but Sylla froze. Then after a second, she cracked a half-hearted smile and replied.

"Later, Ginger"


	11. Chapter 11

The next day in Divination, the two were forcibly paired up, due to the fact that they had been partners in the beginning of the year.

"So, Sylla, what do you see in my future? You know with your _inner eye_." The words themselves weren't mean, but Fred spoke them condescendingly enough that Sylla stiffened.

"I see a rude ginger boy, insisting on being a jerk to one of his best friends."

"Really? Well, maybe that ginger boy's only being a jerk, because his friend was first!"

"Well, that friend has no idea how she was a jerk!"

"Well, for one she shot a stinging hex at him!"

"That was because you were kissing Lydia Cobben!"

"It's none of your business who I'm snogging!"

"Actually it is my business, because you're snogging the girl who dyed my hair orange!"

"Well you're going to Hogsmeade with that Ravenclaw!"

"ONLY BECAUSE _YOU_ WERE TOO STUPID TO ASK ME, YOU BRAT!"

The whole class was staring now. Sylla was standing up, and shaking with rage, noting with satisfaction the look of surprise on Fred's face.

"Professor Trelawney, I'm not feeling well, may I be excused?"

"Of course, my child." As Sylla walked out, she heard Professor Trelawney murmur to the class. "I knew this was coming of course, saw it in the cards."

Then she heard running footsteps behind her, and started to walk a little faster.  
"Sylla! Wait!"

"Go away, Fred!" She shouted back, not turning around, she was one step away from a full out sprint.

"Sylla, please!" She slowed but didn't stop, still not entirely sure whether she wanted to hear him out.

"C'mon Syll'! I'm really sorry!"

That stopped her. He stopped beside her.

"Here you go." He said quietly, passing over her bag. She had forgotten it in the classroom .

She muttered a thanks and swung her bag over her shoulder.

Fred sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Look, I'm sorry Syll', I was just a little- " He squirmed. "Jealous."

Sylla grinned, despite herself. "A little?"

Fred grinned too, "Okay, a lot. Anyway, I got carried away."

"You think?" But she was still smiling.

"Yes. But the point is, I'm sorry. And I really like you, and I don't want to lose you.."

Sylla raised her eyebrows. "Is there something you want to ask me Ginger?"

"Yeah, actually. D'you want to go to Hogsmeade with me instead of the Ravenclaw?"

"I don't know what you have against Ravenclaws, but sure."

"I have nothing against Ravenclaws in general. Just that one."

"I hope you're over Lydia Cobben now."

"Actually." Fred admitted. "I was never into her. I kinda just did that because you didn't like her."

"So you definitely are not going to spend any more time canoodling with her?"

Fred waggled his eyebrows. "Why canoodle with her when I can do it with you?"

"My thoughts exactly."

They started to walk back in silence, eventually Fred spoke up.

"Sylla...are we going out now?"

"Yes." Sylla smiled up at him.

"So you did like me." He sounded pretty pleased with himself. They came to the portrait hole and Fred said the password.

"I did." Sylla admitted, climbing into the common room.

"And you still do."

Sylla said nothing.

"Sylla?"

She turned towards him. Raising herself up on her tiptoes, she slowly pressed her lips against his, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Letting herself down again, she winked at his shocked face. "Does that answer your question?"

 **I'm thinking that this story's going to stop at 15 chapters, so we're almost at the end. Please Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright, I know I said I'd have 15 chapters, but I have no ideas. So I'm just going to let this be the last chapter. I hope you like!**

Sylla leaned back against the trunk of the tree, smiling as she remembered all the good memories here. Well, technically only one good memory, but one that had led to thousands of memories. She looked down at her book, but she couldn't bring herself to read it, she was too distracted. So she sat on the tree, alone with her memories.

"Sylla!" She let out a little squeak of surprise, barely managing not to fall off the tree.

"Fred! What are you doing here?"

The grinning redhead beamed up at her from the base of the tree. "Thought I saw you!"

He climbed up so he could sit beside her, and she scooched to make room. His arm moved across her shoulders and she leaned into his warmth gratefully. It was getting cold, and she hadn't brought a sweater.

"Seriously, what are you doing here?" Sylla asked looking up at him.

"I come here all the time."

"Really?" She asked, interested.

"Really. In fact, it was my spot before you came here. Why aren't you in Canada?"

Sylla grinned. "My parents and I are staying here for summer break, I'll be here all summer. So I suppose you'll have to get used to sharing."

Fred smiled then, "Trust me, I don't mind." He leaned down, bringing his face closer to hers. She tilted her head, so their lips met.

After a moment, Fred pulled away and grinned "Can't do that by myself, now can I?"

She laughed and leaned into him again, and they sat there for a while, cuddling in the tree.

"Sylla?" He asked suddenly.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"What are you going to do after school?"

Sylla winced, she had been thinking about that question for a while, and she kept drawing a blank.

"I dunno. I think I want to do something Divination related, but there aren't exactly a lot of jobs available."

"You could be a teacher." Fred offered.

"Yeah, I thought about that. But I don't think I'd be a very good one."

"Well, look at it this way," Fred explained. "No matter how bad you are, you can't possibly be worse than Trelawney."

Sylla laughed again. "Thanks for that, Fred. Really a confidence booster."

"Anything for you, Sylla." He winked.

She looked up at him, and unceremoniously poked his cheek.

He stuck his tongue out at her in retaliation, making her giggle.

"So mature, Fred."

"Sylla, there are a lot of things I am; smart, funny, good looking. But mature is not one of them."

"You say that like it's a good thing." She laughed.

"Well, of course!" He continued in an affronted tone. "What would I want to be mature for? Mum would die of shock!"

"See, the thing is Fred, people generally count being mature as a good thing."

He gave an indignant sniff. "People like Percy, maybe."

Sylla chortled. "We can't have you turning into Percy, now can we."

Noticing the sun going down, she glanced at her watch- which, sadly was not magical, it was a muggle watch- and let out a shriek.

"I've gotta get home. Mom's gonna freak!"

Grabbing her book, she started to climb of the tree, but Fred stopped her.

"What, don't I get a kiss goodbye?" He pouted.

Sylla smiled, and Fred took that as an invitation to kiss her.

When Sylla had first gotten the news that she was a witch, two letters had come. One from Hogwarts, and one from Beauxbatons.

She had pleaded with her parents to let her go to Beauxbatons, but they had insisted on Hogwarts. They had relatives there, it was closer, etc. They were good reasons really, but Sylla had her heart set on Beauxbatons. Even the name Hogwarts was horrible to her. She had despised Hogwarts.

Now sitting in this tree, kissing Fred Weasley, she couldn't even begin to imagine how she'd felt that way.

 **There. That's the end. No more updates. Thoughts on the story?**


End file.
